Prisoner
by ITILY
Summary: Sentenced to prison for a crime that he didn't commit was only the beginning of his punishments, what more does little Near have to endure now that he has been sent to Whammy's? MelloXNear. AU. M for non-con. Please R&R.


**Welcome to Whammy's**

The five new prisoners walked in single-filed with their chains dragging along the cement ground. The officer then asked them to stop, the two large metal doors closing behind them with a loud creak, shutting off the outside world completely, welcoming them to the fires of Hell, their new home. As routine calls for it, the officer takes control over the ruckus stirred up by the other inmates in picking up the scent of fresh meat by banging on the pillar with his baton, while he yells for them to shut up. The officer then starts to circle the new lot of inmates, toying with the tip of his large mustache, his tiny eyes scanning them. These five were like mice thrown into the lion's den, all eyes were on them, so they tried their best to be as still and silent as they could, although it was obvious they were shaking in their shackles.

"We all here have us a new bunch of no good doers, so I expect y'all old bunch of no good doers to teach them the ropes on how we do things round here and get these folks properly…integrated. Are we clear?" The officer in charge announced their arrival with his thick southern slang. There was again a stir after he finished.

"I said are we clear?" He shouted. He got a noisy respond of 'yes sir' and 'clear, boss' muddled together.

Among the five new introduced, standing at the very end was a small, short boy with a baby-face that didn't fit the profile of someone who should be in prison. His clean pale face and pristine white hair had already caught too much unnecessary attention. As he followed the officer up the stairs to his cell, the other prisoners were howling, whistling, panting and making all sorts of horny sounds at him, even giving him kiss-y faces and winks, the worst was a guy who tried to flash his privates at him, but he kept his face completely devoid of any expression, staring straight ahead emotionlessly.

"He ain't gonna last two days here," someone mocked.

"Two? He won't last today!" He heard their murmur and laughter as he walked pass the cells.

Finally, after what felt like a long walk, the officer stopped in front of a cell and brought out his key to open it. The main officer led him inside while the other two stayed on guard on the other side of the bars. Suddenly, in a flash, something leaped down from the top bunk of the double Decker and a tall, skinny blonde appeared before them.

"Geez Mel! How many times does I got to tell you not to do that?" The officer placed a hand over his chest, his baton up in a defensive stature.

"Sorry old man," the blonde apologized with a big smile, going around to putting his arm over the officer's shoulders. "How's that heart of yours doing? I thought y'all got that thing fixed last time with a tube, ain't that right? Or was that Papa John?" The blonde grinned, absolutely jolly even though he was behind bars.

"I've told cha a million times, Johnny's been gone since June, and unless you want me down in the dirt with him, you best stop hopping out like some crazy shit and giving people a heart attack," the officer grumbled, annoyed.

"This sonny over here is gonna be your new cellmate, so you just go on ahead and get friendly 'cause y'all be seeing a lot of each other from now on. And you best behave yourself, I don't want what happened with poor Benji happening again, do I make myself clear?" The officer looked sternly at the blonde.

"Aye Aye Sir, you know I'm a good boy," the blonde slurred, leaning into the old man seductively. The officer just scowled and turned around, he stopped next to the small boy and muttered, "Good luck kid," and left the two cellmates alone.

"Why hey there, ain't cha a pretty little thing," the blonde slurred, sauntering over to the boy and tiptoeing his fingers along the younger male's shoulder and touching the boy's smooth face with the back of his hand. The tiny boy just stood like a statue, his face was blank like the wall, but his insides were stirring, he didn't like the way the blonde was approaching him and he didn't feel the slightest bit safe being locked up in a tiny four-walled cell with the seductive blonde. He kept hoping inwardly that the blonde wasn't 'that kind'.

"Aw…the poor baby's so scared he's gone stiff." The older male pressed his cheek against the boy's cheek, rubbing their skin together. "Now, don't cha worry B, big papa Mello here's gonna take good care of y'all."

"So B, why don't cha just tell papa your beautiful lil name?" The blonde asked.

"It's Nate River," the boy replied robotically.

"I see, I see. Haven't gotten ourselves a nickname yet, have we?" Mello pursed his lips a little and shook his head. "You see, we here have a different life from the one we had outside, so y'all be needing another name while you're in here. You got that honey B?" Nate nodded his head mechanically and continued to not make eye contact with the other male. Mello's lips curled up watching the apathetic boy, this honey B is gonna be extra sweet to sip on, he thought to himself, his sweet tooth already aching to take a bite out of the boy.

"So what cha in for?" The blonde' s blue eyes lit up.

"Murder," Nate's answer was stoic as ever.

"Murder?" The blonde repeated in disbelief, his eyes wide with surprise and excitement. "Oh honey B, my sweet honey B, you're just too good to be true!" Mello hopped happily, his grin so wide it hurt. "I can't help myself, no, it's too much, I think I'm gonna get a heart attack and meet old man John in the grave soon if you don't stop being so damn good!" He laughed maniacally, jumping higher and higher.

"Oh I can just see it flashing like a movie before my eyes, a knife in honey B's hand, chopping people up, and your beautiful face showered with blood. Ah, the beauty!" The blonde was going wild with enthusiasm, clapping his hands feverishly.

Suddenly the bell rang, causing the blonde to stop his little parade. "Dinner time!" The officer announced, and the bars slid open.

"Now B, you just stay near and don't go running anywhere, not all these folks here are alright like your papa over here, heck, some of these folks are downright loony. So if y'all wanna be safe, stay where papa can watch over you," the blonde instructed, leading him out of the cell by the hand. Nate had the urge to pull his hand free but he didn't think it would be a wise idea, so he walked slowly, hoping the blonde would let go on his own. "Stay near!" The blonde ordered, tugging him along while he mumbled something incomprehensible to himself.

"Yeah Near, that's a good one," Mello muttered, looking over his shoulder at Nate as they were walking. "What cha think? Near's a good nickname ain't it?" The boy just blinked his big black eyes, not saying a word. "Great! Near it is then!" The blonde agreed to himself, smiling in his carefree way.

"Y'all remember to use that, don't let nobody know your real name," the blonde said as they entered the dining hall and got in line to get their food. Being new to the place, Nate, or Near now as Mello said, had no choice but to follow Mello around. As much as the boy would like to eat alone in peace, he knew that wasn't an option now. The other inmates were a lot bigger and nastier looking than the blonde who besides the large scar on one half of his face was otherwise quite handsome. The boy however couldn't help but feel everyone's eyes on him, especially with his looks, he stuck out like a sore thumb that anyone of these no good doers would suck on any day and that made him shiver internally.

The two of them walked over to a table and the blonde sat down next to a redhead, inviting the small boy to sit across them.

"Heya Matt! Look what old man Perry brought over for me today," the blonde spoke to the redhead.

"What?" The odd redhead with goggles didn't look up from a game console his was holding. He was smoking, which the boy knew was prohibited in the canteen but none of the officers were doing anything about it.

"Look Goddamned it!" Mello scolded.

"Whoa Mels, you're one lucky bastard, " The redhead said when he saw the pale boy. "Why hey there, pretty sugar cube, what's your name?" He asked the boy.

Mello gave the boy a look. "It's Near," the boy answered flatly.

"Hello Near, ain't cha a cutie pie." The redhead grinned, taking the boy's hand and shaking it. "Wow, you have the softest hands," the redhead said, rubbing the boy's hand in a way that made him feel extremely uncomfortable. "I think this one's a keeper Mels," the redhead said to the blonde finally letting go of the boy's hand.

"I know, ain't it great? Perry says he's my new cellmate, so I get to keep him all to myself." Near didn't like how the two of them were talking as if he was Mello's property.

"Well, if you two ain't the swellest pair of cuties put together, then I don't know what is. You should be grateful kid, since you got me and Mello, ain't nobody dare to lay a hand on you, so you ain't got nothing to be scared of. We'll take care of you," Matt promised with a wink.

The boy just sat quietly and tried to swallow down the bland food. He secretly observed the two teens, who looked twenty at most. Externally they didn't look threatening at all, they did not have a big built, in fact they were quite scrawny, and they faces were pleasant, attractive even. So why did all the other inmates keep their distance from them? How come the two were so confident and waltz around like they own the place?

They say if you can get through the first night in prison, you can get through the rest. That's what Near tried to convince himself since it was completely dark now and he hoped that after the final counts were done, he would fall into undisturbed sleep until dawn came again. After the final counts of the day was done, Near fell into a semi-sleep, dreaming about his mother covered in blood again. Near's older brother had a problem with drug addiction, and after his father passed away, his brother came home, wanting part of his inheritance. In a heated argument with his mother, Near's brother had accidentally killed their mother. Near still remembered the tears in those black eyes begging him to help him and five months later, he was found guilty and sentenced to serve time for twenty years.

Something caressing his face brought him out of sleep. Hazily, he could see that it was still lights out. He turned and saw the blonde sitting on his bed next to him, making him jolt and back away from the touch.

"Oh, did I scare you? My bad," the blonde smiled, completely ignoring the fact that he was invading the boy's personal space. Near just kept his face blank, not letting anything that could be used against him slip.

"I know you didn't do it B," the blonde said, inching closer. Near shrunk away even more, his eyes widening just the slightest, not comprehending what the blonde was saying. "Murder that is, you don't have that look in your eyes. So that could only mean one of two things. One, you were framed," the blonde paused, his blue eyes studying the boy carefully. "Or two, you took the fall for someone else." Near's dark orbs widened even more, feeling a little frightened that the blonde had already had him figured out so soon.

"So, it's true," the blonde grinned from ear to ear, crawling on the bed closer to the boy who was trying to hide away in a corner. Mello grabbed the boy's tiny wrist, pulling the boy over and making him lie on his back on the bed while the blonde straddled him, pinning him down by the wrist. Near's face was still blank, but his was struggling against the blonde, his emotions threatening to overflow.

"Do you know what this means, honey B?" The blonde leaned in to his ear and whispered, "It means you're innocent," he emphasized the last word.

"I haven't a pretty boy for a really, really long time." The blonde was getting more and more excited, his breath becoming warm and rapid as he swiftly and silently pulled the boy's shirt over his head, using it to tie the boy's hands together.

"I'll scream," Near finally said, his heart thudding at full speed, he was almost at wits end now, and he didn't think he could keep up his emotionless façade any longer.

The blonde perked up even more at this. "Well, you can try. But I'll tell you what's gonna happen when you scream. One, all the other prisoners will come out and watch me have my fun with you. Two, the guards will come and beat you up till a little pulp for causing all that ruckus, but that'll be long after I'm done with you. And three, if you survive two, they'll put you in the Box for a month, locked up alone in the dark with nobody but yourself to go crazy on your own. And there'll be all sorts of shit after that too, believe me, and I won't be there to protect you anymore. So if you wanna scream, you just make sure to scream as loud as you want, cause that'll just make this so much more fun," the blonde smiled, grabbing the boy's face and poking his tongue into the other's mouth in a forceful kiss.

Near struggled to get free somehow, he was utterly repulsed at being cornered this way. Part of him knows that there won't be any point in struggling because he knows very well how this is going to end, but another part of him says he just can't sit back and let another man take advantage of him. His mind tried its best to device a possible way of escape, but the odds aren't in his favor.

Mello's hands roamed the boy's bony chest roughly, his fingers playing with the boy's rosy buds, while his tongue invaded the boy's mouth in a violent kiss. He broke away to lick the boy's cheek and dragged his tongue all the way to the boy's ear to whisper, "You know, you're just my type Nate," he said, losing his country accent and taking on a British one. This was when Near truly felt like he was in the snare of the devil. "Innocent and pretty, those are the kind that get my blood boiling. They said I was mad, that I killed for nothing. They just don't understand me, they can't see the beauty I see. The beauty of killing something innocent. Oh how I love to see them slowly break into pieces in my hands. And they never see it coming, because all their lives they were good." The blonde's words had managed to unnerve the poor boy, who was beginning to tremble just the slightest.

The older man's lips went to the boy's neck, biting and sucking, marking Near's pale skin. Mello went over to Near's ear again, saying in a hushed voice, "I'll tell you a secret. Since you told me your real name, I'll give you mine." He paused, smirking, "It's Mihael Keehl," He said with a German accent now. Near's eyes grew extremely wide, he knew that name all too well. The notorious son of the largest mafia group in Germany, alleged to have killed off two of their greatest rival gangs in reckless shootouts under his lead. He was also alleged to have tortured and murdered countless victims from all ages, both male and female for unclear reasons. Authorities finally gathered enough evidence to trial him two years ago for the infamous 'Henry Reed case' under the charge of rape and murder and he was sent to serve time in Whammy's Correctional Centre.

"I take it my name rings a bell?" The blonde asked, watching Near's bewildered expression. A feeling of panic took over Near and he had the urge to scream, but Mello had already placed a hand over his mouth.

"Mmhh!" He tried to make a sound, struggling viciously so that someone could hear him. He knew that he was in deep trouble now. Even if he woke up the other prisoners and they watched, it was better than being alone and not knowing what the blonde would do to him in private. Mello took out a small towel that he knew would come in handy and stuffed the boy's mouth with it.

"No, no, this won't do, don't break yet, not when we've only just started," the blonde was cheerful, pulling the boy's pants down to his ankles and his hands grabbing the boy's flaccid penis roughly. Near blushed heavily, feeling completely mortified.

"Now, I have one simple rule for you to keep in mind," Mello instructed. "I want you to remember that none of this is your fault. You have done nothing to deserve this, do you understand?" The blonde looked into the boy's dark eyes to see if he had understood. "Remember, you have done nothing to deserve this. You're innocent." He leaned down into the boy's ear and said almost inaudibly, "That's why this is happening to you."

"I really like you Near. From the moment I saw that beautiful yet blank face of yours, it was like you were just begging for me to break you." Mello's hand stroke Near's small penis harder and harder, but Near's body was fighting against the touch. "Hell, is this what love feels like?" the blonde teased, flipping the boy around so that he was lying on his belly with his backside in the air. Mello grabbed a bottle of lube and pushed the nozzle in, squeezing the bottle so that lube filled Near's insides.

"Mmhmm!" Near made a muffled sound, feeling the cool liquid leaking out between his thighs, he didn't like it at all, it was making his tummy turn. Mello then coated his erection with the lube and positioned himself in front of Near's entrance.

"Are you ready honey B? I'm going to rape you now." Near shook his head, but he knew there was nothing more he could do. Mello thrust forward, trying to get his huge erection inside the boy in one sheath, but it wasn't possible since the boy was too unprepared and too tight. He ended up only putting half of his penis in, another half was a struggle, pushing and tearing muscles apart.

"NGH! MMHH!" Tears rolled down the boy's reddened cheeks as he screamed the screams that he knew no one would hear. His insides felt like they were being butchered and he felt so dirty and disgusted with himself.

"Woo! It's a whole lot tighter than what I expected. You're a virgin right? You must be." Mello thrust harder and faster, causing the bed to creak as he moved in and out of the boy. "It's alright, think of it this way, if I don't take you, someone else probably will. Probably someone big and ugly."

"NNHNGHH!" Near cried even louder, he wished the blonde would stop torturing him verbally and just finished up quickly.

"So how was it when they said that you were guilty? Did you cry? Were you angry at that bastard for making you take the fall? Did it hurt? How bad did it hurt? I bet it hurt, you didn't even do it, it wasn't your fault. My honey B is innocent you idiot judge and useless jury!" The blonde pumped the small boy's penis harder, probably bruising it as he continued to rock his hips faster and faster.

Near felt as if he was being split in half, he feared he might actually die from sheer pain. He didn't know if he should allow his body to relax or try with his all his strength to push the foreign object out of him. It didn't matter though, because Mello made the decision for him by forcing his huge penis harder and faster inside the boy.

"Or what about that murder they said you did? Were you there? Were you scared when you saw all that blood? Do you have nightmares about it?" Mello chuckled, hearing the boy's muffled screams becoming louder with each thrust he made. Some blood started to trickle down the boy's skinny thighs.

"Oh B, you're bleeding," the blonde became even more ecstatic, "It's so wonderful." Mello turned the boy around so that he could see Near's tear-stained face. The boy was even more beautiful now than ever, his pale cheeks dusted heavily with red, his platinum hair matted to his forehead and trails of tears running down his child-like face. It was heavenly for the blonde to look into those big innocent black eyes and watch all the pain he had inflicted in them.

"B, does it hurt?" the blonde asked with a pout, carefully removing the towel from the boy's mouth.

"…p-please.." Near begged weakly, his throat hoarse from all the screaming he had done.

"You're begging?" The blonde asked seriously, then he grinned widely. "Yes, that's exactly what I want! Beg for me to stop! Tell me that it hurts!" Mello become uncontrollably excited, beginning to pick up speed quickly, thrusting into the boy as fast and hard as he could to cause the boy pain.

"..nnh..no…please…aah!" The boy was too weak to even scream anymore, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Honey B, my sweet honey B, you make papa feel so good! Ah! I think I'm gonna!" The entire bed was shaking violently with the force at which Mello was thrusting into the boy.

"No Please Don't!" Those dark orbs widened just as the blonde came, spurting his seeds inside the small boy.

Mello sighed, feeling a pleasant thrill ran over his entire body. "Ah, it was a pleasure raping you B." The blonde pushed Near's sweat matted hair away from his eyes, kissing his forehead tenderly. "Don't cha worry a single thing honey B. Y'all belong to Papa Mello now, and papa always takes good care of his Bs." Mello comforted the hiccupping boy with a deep kiss, pumping the boy's length more gently now since he hasn't come yet.

"..ah no…please no.." Near fought the urge to climax. No, he didn't want any of this to feel good in any way at all. It was rape and he hated it.

"Don't fight it, it's okay to feel good." Mello kissed the boy, caressing his nipples and erection. "I said don't fight it, I won't pull out until you come." The blonde rubbed his length, thumbing his tip until finally he couldn't fight it anymore and he came into the blonde's hand.

"Good boy, now didn't that feel good?" The older teen kissed Near, ruffling his curly white hair. "You're such a good boy, I just know you're gonna be my favorite."

Near shook, shutting his eyes tightly to block out everything. And then he heard a hushed voice in his ear, saying, "Welcome to Whammy's."

* * *

Hello guys, yeah, I know what you're wondering. Why am I writing another story? Well, actually I've written this some time ago after demon keeper and only added the last sentence today, and decided now would be a good time to publish it, since I didn't actually write anything else. Anyways, I think I need a break from sexsomnia to get back to what I'm good at, which is well non-con themed stuff, yeah, I know, there's something wrong with my head. I might be posting some other similar theme stories too to cleanse my brain, so look out for that. Anyways, I sincerely hope you did enjoy that, I think I managed to put in some plot there, let me know if you would like a continuation or should this be just a one-shot? Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you :)


End file.
